Recuerdos de San Valentín
by TrixBB
Summary: Mi fic para el RETO DE SAN VALENTIN propuesto por Kritias.  Reunidos para cenar en el día del amor y la amistad, recuerdan su mejor día de San Valentín: 1 Angela, 2 Cam, 3 Jack, 4 Sweets, 5 Booth... Como siempre GRACIAS por sus comentarios y alertas!
1. Chapter 1: Angela

_Su infancia no había sido ni remotamente sencilla... desde mucho antes que ella naciera, su padre ya era un músico famoso que recorría el mundo durante prácticamente todo el año dando conciertos, componiendo y grabando discos. _

_Él y su madre, una hermosa mujer nacida en China, se habían conocido en un aeropuerto... el famoso vocalista de ZZ Top intentando alejarse de unos fotógrafos de celebridades había tropezado con esa delgada mujer de ojos rasgados y al ayudarla a ponerse de pie, había quedado perdido en sus ojos y en esa sonrisa que dibujaba un par de hoyuelos en sus mejillas, de manera que ante el asombro de ella y de todos los que estaban a su alrededor, en lugar de pedirle disculpas por haberla hecho caer, le había pedido que se casara con él. _

_Según le habían contado los pocos amigos cercanos de su padre, la historia de cómo su padre convenció a su madre de casarse con él era digna de una película. A los pocos años de vivir juntos nació ella, su padre siempre le afirmaba que ese había sido sin lugar a dudas el día más feliz de su vida. _

_Sus primeros años los pasó en gran parte, viajando con su madre, para acompañar a su padre durante las giras. Él afirmaba que si ellas no estaban mirándolo desde atrás del escenario, no tenía fuerza para tocar y cantar. Durante los meses en que componía o grababa, hacían vida de familia en un hermoso rancho en Texas que su padre había comprado como regalo de bodas para su madre. _

_Cuando ella tenía apenas seis años, su madre murió en un accidente de auto, ese fue el día más triste en la vida de ambos. Desde ese día, su padre no permitió que su pequeña hija se apartara de él ni un solo momento del día. Así fue como la pequeña hija de Gibbons dejó su vida en su querido rancho en Texas y empezó a recorrer el mundo con su padre, educándose con tutores particulares, permaneciendo a un lado del escenario o en el camerino durante todos los conciertos de la banda. Pasarían casi siete años hasta que siendo una adolescente lograría convencer a su padre de permitirle asistir a una escuela, con otros chicos de su edad._

_A los catorce años empezó a asistir a una escuela católica privada muy exclusiva en el sur de Texas, todos sus compañeros sabían claramente quien era su padre pues una de las condiciones para dejarla asistir a esa escuela consistía en que mientras él permaneciera en casa, él mismo la llevaría y la recogería de la escuela cada día. Pasarían muchos años hasta que ella se diera cuenta de los esfuerzos que su padre tuvo que hacer para permanecer con ella no menos de un par de semanas al año, siempre estuvo con ella durante el día de su cumpleaños y todas las Navidades las pasaron juntos. _

_Cada vez que su padre volvía a casa comprobaba como su hija se iba transformando en una hermosa mujer, muy parecida a su madre, dueña de una extraordinaria personalidad, extrovertida y encantadora, capaz de hacer amistad con todos, amante de todas las manifestaciones artísticas, y aunque él hubiera querido que se dedicara a la música, era claro que su camino estaba en las artes plásticas: pintura, escultura, diseño, ese era su mundo._

…

"¿Tierra llamando a Angela?", la voz ronca de Jack la sacó de sus pensamientos, "cariño dijiste que querías ser la primera en narrar su mejor San Valentín" le reclamó en tono juguetón mientras la miraba a los ojos, recorriendo luego con la mirada el rostro de los amigos a quienes habían invitados a compartir con ellos esa cena por el día del amor y la amistad.

"Oh sí, disculpen me distraje ordenando mis recuerdos…", aclaró la artista dedicándoles la más encantadora de sus sonrisas y logrando al instante que todos respondieran asintiendo ansiosos por escuchar su relato.

Nuevamente en silencio estiró un brazo por sobre la mesa, cogió su copa de vino y bebió un largo sorbo de él, "debo aclararles que no se trata de mi mejor San Valentín…porque todavía no conocía a Jack" señaló dedicándole una mirada llena de picardía al padre de su bebe, "pero fue uno que recuerdo especialmente" puntualizó, antes de empezar con su relato.

…

"_Ese catorce de febrero, mi padre iba a dar un concierto en Texas, y lo que más quería era que yo, su hija de quince años, lo acompañara detrás del escenario como lo había hecho en cientos de oportunidades cuando era niña, pero como cualquier otra adolescente, yo ya tenía mis propios planes._

_Bastante mortificada por la insistencia de mi papá, debo confesar, que con malas maneras le dije algo así como 'papá, yo no estoy a tu disposición… porque vengas un par de días a Texas no quiere decir que yo deba detener mi vida y estar junto a ti'._

_Todavía recuerdo como mi papá, uno de los hombres más rudos de Texas, se quedó en silencio, y a través de sus lentes oscuros juraría que pude ver cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, pensé que me iba a prohibir salir de casa y que me castigaría hasta que cumpliera 21 años por lo menos, pero no… con un nudo en la garganta pero en un tono de voz que no reflejaba su decepción, mi padre me respondió 'tienes razón cielo, sigue con tus planes, nos veremos mañana temprano'… se acercó a mí y con una tenue sonrisa en los labios, me dio un beso en la frente._

_Esa noche yo tenía una cita con uno de mis compañeros de escuela, Jordan Brady, estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, era la primera vez en mi vida que me sentía así por un muchacho, la atracción entre nosotros era obvia para todos desde mi primer día de escuela, pero ambos llevábamos bastante tiempo haciéndonos los bobos… él sin atreverse a invitarme a salir, y yo siendo feliz y divertida con todos, menos con él._

_Jordan formaba parte del equipo de baloncesto, era alto, a mí me parecía el chico más lindo de toda la escuela, aunque mis amigas me preguntaban si no le había visto las orejotas… que puedo decir, yo solo me fijaba en el hermoso tono verde jade de sus ojos, el cabello rubio clarísimo que llevaba largo hasta los hombros y la piel perfecta casi sin espinillas, todo bronceado por el sol… después de todo, ¡si él no se fijaba en mis frenos en los dientes porque yo me iba a fijar en sus orejas!_

_Quedamos de ir a comer hamburguesas y luego iríamos a una sala de cine europeo a ver una película española que me provocaba mucho. Él era un año mayor que yo, y esa noche manejaba prestada la camioneta de su mamá, su padre era oficial de la Marina así que durante su infancia había viajado bastante por lo que supuse que tendríamos mucho sobre lo que hablar y así fue, hablamos y hablamos por lo que a mí me parecieron horas…bueno, en realidad quien más habló fue él, porque yo por momentos solo podía pensar en lo mal que me sentía por haber tratado tan duramente a mi papá._

_Después de salir del local de hamburguesas, cuando estuvimos sentados en el auto de su madre, Jordan me besó, era la primera vez que un muchacho me besaba, y me sentí la chica más feliz del mundo hasta que recordé que mi padre estaba dando un concierto sin mí. _

_Todo parecía que iba saliendo a la perfección hasta que en la boletería del cine, cuando Jordan se acercó a comprar nuestras entradas, la vendedora le indicó moviendo la cabeza en dirección a mí, 'ella solo puede entrar con un adulto'. Él me miró desolado, pero yo estaba convencida de que se trataba de alguna clase de señal divina… así que con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le pregunté '¿te provoca ir a un concierto?'._

_Y así fue como terminamos los dos en el concierto de mi padre… cuándo papá se dio cuenta que yo estaba allí, por única vez en mi vida, me llevó frente al escenario y entonces me dedicó una versión algo diferente de __**I need you tonight**__… No paré de llorar durante toda la canción, y en la mirada de mi papá podía leer que nunca dejaría de amarme sin importar lo que hiciera, que él siempre estaría para mí, aunque yo no estuviera para él."_

…

Apoyándose con ambas manos en el borde de la mesa la artista exclamó, "¡fin! ese es el San Valentín que más recuerdo", y luego miró distraídamente a su auditorio con los ojos húmedos por lo emotivo de sus recuerdos.

Todos se miraron unos a otros, Cam, Daisy y Sweets tenían los ojos tan llenos de lágrimas como Angela. Brennan que estaba sentada junto a su mejor amiga, la tomó de la mano, agradeciéndole en silencio por compartir un recuerdo tan bello. Jack se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su esposa para envolverla en un tierno abrazo.

Intentando aligerar el clima de la reunión, Booth preguntó sonriente mirando a la artista a través de la copa que había levantado simulando un brindis con Paul, el novio de Cam, "¿y qué fue de Jordan, sus orejas siguieron creciendo?"

"Mmm… un par de meses después terminó conmigo para salir con una porrista", empezó a explicar la artista y luego agregó con cierta incomodidad, "y bueno, ustedes saben cómo es mi papá… a los pocos días de empezar a salir con su nueva novia, Jordan despertó una mañana desnudo en un parque, con un enorme tatuaje en la espalda: unas gafas oscuras sobre una bandera de Texas".


	2. Chapter 2: Camille

_Observando a Camille Saroyan, la mayor de las mujeres presentes esa noche, de profundos ojos negros y delicada piel oscura, herencia de sus ancestros africanos, madre de una joven universitaria, reconocida forense, ex policía… a primera impresión, cualquiera podría pensar que se trataba de una mujer de armas tomar, y eso era cierto, pero solo parcialmente._

_La jefa del laboratorio de investigación forense del Instituto Jeffersonian, había demostrado en más de una oportunidad su capacidad para mantenerse ecuánime en las situaciones más difíciles. Cam podía ser una mujer dura, directa y muy competitiva cuando las circunstancias lo requerían, eso lo sabían todos. _

_Pero al mismo tiempo, se trataba de una mujer dueña de una personalidad delicada, tierna y generosa, capaz de defender a quienes consideraba "suyos" ante cualquiera. En más de una ocasión había protegido a todos o parte de su equipo, ante fiscales que intentaban minimizar sus esfuerzos o transferir sus errores responsabilizando de ellos al equipo de científicos._

_Cuando empezó a trabajar en el famoso Jeffersonian, su relación con la doctora Brennan tuvo un inicio bastante complicado. Ninguna de las dos era consciente de que por encima de las diferencias profesionales o físicas evidentes, eran mucho más parecidas de lo que parecían… Huesos evitaba el sufrimiento racionalizándolo todo, compartimentando y guardando en algún lugar de su cerebro todas las situaciones que podían causarle dolor… Cam se disfrazaba de inflexible para evitar terminar herida, utilizaba las reglas como una barrera entre ella y el exterior que la intimidaba._

_No fue de inmediato, pero con el paso del tiempo el sólido equipo de cerebritos, aparentemente distantes e inaccesibles, terminó aceptándola como una más entre ellos, le dieron la oportunidad de demostrar su alta capacidad para el trabajo, de lucir las competencias por las que había sido designada antes que cualquiera de ellos para ser la líder formal del equipo… y descubrieron mucho más, comprobaron que podían confiar en ella._

**. . . **

"¿Quién desea más vino?", preguntó el heredero del grupo Cantilever acercándose a la mesa con un par de botellas de vino tinto recién descorchadas, sonreía agradecido con la vida por compartir ese cena con la mujer que lo había hecho el hombre más feliz y con los amigos que desde hacía años formaban parte de su vida enriqueciéndola de mil maneras.

Prácticamente al unísono todos los que esperaban sentados a la mesa, levantaron sus copas reclamando por más vino, entre risas y bromas, el hombre de ciencia empezó a rellenar las copas, una a una.

Cuando llegó el turno de Booth, el agente cubrió con una mano la copa que tenía frente a él indicando con ese gesto que no deseaba más vino, "así estoy bien… todavía tengo un poco" señaló sonriente, cruzando una mirada cómplice con su pareja, la antropóloga más famosa del mundo que se encontraba sentada junto a él luciendo un avanzado embarazo, y antes que ella pudiera reclamar nada se aproximó y la besó suavemente en los labios. Sin necesidad de que ese par pronunciara una sola palabra, los demás participantes de esa cena comprendieron inmediatamente el tácito acuerdo entre ellos… era claro que mientras Brennan no pudiera tomar vino, él tampoco lo haría.

"Bueno… quien sigue, ¿qué tal tú, Booth?" preguntó Angela que en ese instante regresaba a la mesa después de haber ido a comprobar que el pequeño Michael permanecía durmiendo tranquilamente en su cuna, ignorando la alegre celebración que sus padres compartían ese día con sus mejores amigos, personas a las que con el paso de los años él aprendería a querer como parte de su familia.

Por toda respuesta el ex francotirador se recostó cómodamente en el respaldar de su silla y bebió un largo sorbo de vino de su copa, luego respiró profundamente y justo antes que pudiera aceptar o rechazar la propuesta, Cam se le adelantó preguntando "si les parece puedo seguir yo?".

**. . . **

"_Hace quince años en la víspera del día de San Valentín quise sorprender a Andrew en su trabajo para recibir juntos el que se supone sería un romántico día en un apartado hotel. Al detenerme frente a la puerta de su consultorio escuché risas y voces entrecortadas en el interior… esperé a que su acompañante saliera y lo enfrenté… para no hacerles el cuento largo, terminé con él sin aceptar ningún tipo de explicación, antes de retirarme le señalé muy claramente que al día siguiente iría a su casa por mis cosas._

_Para ser sincera, desde hacía algún tiempo tenía serias dudas respecto a nuestra relación, en más de una ocasión me pareció que los pretextos con que justificaba sus tardanzas o ausencias eran excusas que inventaba para encubrir sus aventuras… Pero existían otros factores por los que intenté soportarlo todo, un pequeño pero enorme motivo por el que resistí todo el tiempo que pude: Michelle._

_La primera vez que Michelle y yo nos vimos, ella acababa de cumplir cuatro años… se suponía que Andrew y yo saldríamos a cenar y luego a bailar, pero él olvidó su buscapersonas y entonces tuvimos que regresar a su casa para recogerlo, mientras lo esperaba en la sala, escuché pequeños pasos bajando por la escalera e instantáneamente supe de quien se trataba… allí estaba yo, una mujer de veintitantos años, temerosa de una pequeñita que todavía no iba ni a la escuela._

_La recuerdo entrando a la sala abrazando una muñeca de tela que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Toda mi ansiedad desapareció casi inmediatamente cuando esa maravillosa nena se acercó a mí y mirándome directo a los ojos me interrogó '¿te gustan las muñecas?', preocupada de darle una respuesta satisfactoria, sonriendo nerviosamente le dije 'sí, pero hace tiempo que nadie me regala una'._

_Sin decir una palabra más, me tomó de la mano llevándome a su habitación mientras que con un tono de voz que era al mismo tiempo una imposición y una súplica me decía 'juegas un ratito conmigo'. _

_Sobra decir que permanecí jugando a las muñecas con ella casi por una hora. Al principio, Andrew se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación cada diez minutos preocupado, intentando liberarme de lo que él consideraba casi una tortura, hasta que le indiqué que estuviera tranquilo porque me lo estaba pasando bien._

_Aunque les parezca extraño, realmente me divertí sentada sobre esa alfombra rosa, vestida de la manera más inadecuada, jugando a las muñecas con esa criatura, hasta que llegó su hora de dormir y entonces le expliqué que tenía que irme pero que nos volveríamos a ver pronto para seguir jugando._

'_¿De verdad vas a volver?' me preguntó con una profunda tristeza en la mirada, y entonces comprendí que esa pequeñita extrañaba a la madre que nunca conoció… fue en ese momento que Michelle me adoptó y me convirtió en su madre… fue en ese momento que yo acepté ser su madre._

_Pasaron poco más de dos años hasta ese 14 de febrero, Michele había cumplido ya seis años. Al estacionar mi auto en la vereda frente a la casa me aseguré de que el auto de Andrew no estuviera en la cochera, y supuse que Michele tampoco estaba en la casa. _

_Me acerqué observando con tristeza el camino empedrado en el que había enseñado a Michele a patinar, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas entré utilizando mi llave por última vez. _

_Antes de subir por mis cosas, retiré la llave de mi llavero y la coloqué sobre una mesita que había junto a la puerta. Entonces recordé el adorno de mi abuela, y caminé hacia la cocina para recogerlo, estaba como siempre colocado en el medio de la mesa que compartíamos todos los días esa niña y yo, siempre jugábamos a que yo era el osito de la pimienta y ella era el osito de la sal. Cientos de recuerdos volaron a mi mente, haciendo muy difícil mantenerme en mi decisión de alejarme de Andrew para siempre. _

_Ese ha sido uno de los momentos más duros de mi vida, sintiendo una inmensa culpa subí a la habitación para guardar mis cosas en una maleta y salir de allí para no volver más. Estaba muy concentrada intentando controlar mis emociones cuando sentí que alguien me miraba, al voltear a ver por sobre mi hombro descubrí a Michelle parada en la puerta. _

_La niña a la que más quería en el mundo me miraba con una expresión perturbadora, por un momento odié a su padre más que nunca por ponernos a ambas en una situación tan terrible, por obligarme a separarme de ella, por forzarme a abandonarla y por hacer que esa pequeñita perdiera a la única madre que había conocido…'¿te vas?' fueron las palabras que brotaron de sus labios casi en un susurro, al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer sobre su rostro._

_No se si hice lo correcto, pero decidí mentirle. Me senté sobre la cama y la cargué colocándola sobre mis piernas, le sequé las lágrimas como pude y abrazándola con fuerza, mientras sentía como el corazón se me rompía en pedazos, le dije 'me voy de viaje por mi trabajo…' ; y procurando que Michelle no se diera cuenta que yo también estaba a punto de empezar a llorar, le entregué una de las piezas del adorno de mi abuela, el pequeño pimentero en forma de osito, y agregué con la voz más serena que pude "yo me quedaré con tu osito… cuando pienses en mí, mira a mi osito y sabrás que yo también estoy pensando en ti y que te mando un beso"._

_Por más que lo intento no logro recordar como logré alejarme de ella y salir de la casa. Al día siguiente pedí mi traslado y me fui a Nueva York._

_Durante años cargué con la culpabilidad de mi decisión, hasta que la vida me dio la oportunidad de reconciliarme con mi pasado y recuperar a mi única hija…"_

**. . . **

Si bien todos conocían esa parte del pasado de Cam, nunca nadie se había atrevido a preguntar por lo detalles, todos se miraron dedicándose una sonrisa llena de comprensión… para eso son los amigos, era el pensamiento que cruzaba por la mente de todos… para ayudarnos a superar los fantasmas de nuestro pasado y lograr vivir nuestras vidas convirtiéndonos en mejores personas.

Paul se inclinó colocando su frente sobre la de Cam, susurrándole "te amo" y la mujer respondió a su declaración de amor con una sonrisa, dibujando con sus labios un silencioso "yo también te amo".


	3. Chapter 3: Jack

_Su abuelo había sido un hombre con un increíble talento para las matemáticas, poseedor de una inteligencia privilegiada y, según sus propias palabras, con una gran capacidad para "observar lo que los demás pasan por alto". Había sido gracias a ese "don" que hizo crecer la fortuna familiar invirtiendo de manera inequívoca en una gran variedad de nuevas formas de hacer negocios._

_En su juventud, durante la segunda guerra mundial, se había enlistado voluntariamente en la Armada de los Estados Unidos, y aunque intentó ocultar su condición de multimillonario, en cuanto se supo que era el dueño de una de las más grandes fortunas de América, sus superiores intentaron mantenerlo a salvo cumpliendo labores administrativas. Sin embargo, el suboficial de marina de 3__a__ clase Hodgins logró demostrar su valía siendo parte importante del equipo de especialistas en traducción de códigos enemigos durante la batalla de Midway en el Pacífico._

_Su padre fue el único sobreviviente de tres hermanos, se convirtió en un hombre duro y poco expresivo a partir del dolor que le produjo ver morir a sus dos hermanas menores, siendo aún niñas, víctimas de una enfermedad degenerativa hereditaria, de la que él era portador y que probablemente transmitiría a sus hijas mujeres. _

_Después de años de matrimonio fue solo gracias al inmenso amor por su esposa que decidió apostar por el futuro y tener un hijo. El día que su esposa entró en trabajo de parto, él estaba en una reunión a 100 Km de Washington, felizmente logró llegar al hospital en el preciso momento en que el doctor salía de la sala de partos a informar a la familia que se trataba de un varón… ese anuncio lo transformó en el hombre más feliz del mundo, ese día se reconcilió con Dios y agradeció en un rezo silencioso por ese niño… un bebé de ojos azules y cabello rubio ensortijado que con el paso de los años se convertiría en el único heredero del grupo Cantilever. _

**. . .**

Haciendo sonar su copa golpeándola suavemente con una cucharita, Sweets intentaba llamar la atención de todos los asistentes a esa cena, "creo que deberíamos seguir con otra historia" empezó a decir. Y antes que pudiera agregar algo más fue interrumpido por el único agente del FBI presente esa noche, "escúchame atentamente Sweets, no intentes hacer un análisis psicológico de nuestros recuerdos… ¿entendido?", le indicó en un tono que a todos les pareció divertido, menos al directamente involucrado que cómo siempre no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado por las palabras de aquel hombre.

Luciendo una sonrisa pícara en los labios y levantando las cejas retadoramente Angela insistió "yo creo que ya es turno de Booth, ¿no les parece?", y agregó recorriendo con la mirada los rostros de todos los presentes en esa mesa, "muero de ganas por escuchar como ponías en funcionamiento todas tus armas de encantador antes de caer en las redes de Brenn".

"Yo nunca le he lanzado ninguna red a Booth" reclamó la antropóloga frunciendo el ceño, pero al observar la mirada comprensiva que le dedicaba su mejor amiga, aclaró en voz alta, "oh, ya entiendo es una metáfora", y luego levantando su copa con agua hasta la altura de sus labios, procurando que únicamente el padre de su futura hija escuchara sus palabras agregó "más tarde, cuando estemos en casa, me explicas de qué red habla Angela".

El ex francotirador no pudo contener una suave carcajada, e imitando el gesto de la mujer que sin proponérselo lo convertía en el hombre más feliz, levantó su copa de vino hasta la altura de sus labios, inclinándose sobre ella hasta que sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia, para susurrarle al oído "te amo Huesos".

Sin esperar a que Booth decidiera si aceptaba el reto de Angela o no, el anfitrión de esa noche poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia indicó "si me permiten, le toca contar su historia al rey del laboratorio…" y antes de iniciar su relato tosió falsamente indicando a su atento auditorio que debía permanecer en silencio.

**. . .**

"_Un pequeño cínico, ese era yo, mis padres tenían una vida muy complicada, como ocurre en la mayoría de familias inmensamente ricas, mi padre vivía para hacer dinero y mi madre para sus obras de caridad… yo crecía en esta casa enorme, sintiéndome muy solo a pesar de estar rodeado de gente, con la cabeza llena de frases que me asustaban… se suponía que yo debía crecer para convertirme en el dueño del mundo o algo así, pero yo solo quería ir a la escuela y tener amigos como cualquier otro niño._

_Mis padres deseaban que mis capacidades se desarrollaran sin distracciones y por eso yo era educado por tutores que debían fortalecer las competencias que me convertirían en un genio de los negocios… tienen una idea de lo difícil que es, para un niño que solo quiere estar en el lago, cubierto de tierra y bichos, descubrir que su futuro ya está planificado, que algún día tendrá que ser un hombre de negocios quiera o no._

_Después de la muerte de mis padres, poco después que cumplí diez años, mis abuelos paternos dejaron su residencia en Europa y regresaron a Washington para encargarse de mí, yo prácticamente no los conocía, solo sabía que había un juicio para decidir quien conservaba mi custodia y que mis abuelos estaban luchando contra los tutores designados por mis padres._

_Recuerdo que ese catorce de febrero empezó como cualquier otro sábado, después de desayunar en el pequeño comedor privado que tenía en mi dormitorio, me vestí y bajé decidido a pasarme toda la mañana jugando en el lago; pero justo antes de salir de la casa sentí una voz que me llamaba '¡Jacky!', al girar para ver de donde venía la voz comprobé que era mi abuelo, nunca antes nadie me había llamado de esa manera._

_Nuestras miradas se encontraron y fue como verme en un espejo, el abuelo y yo teníamos los mismos ojos. Colocando el dedo índice de una de sus manos sobre sus labios me indicó que no hiciera ruido, mientras que con la otra mano me hacía una señal para que me acercara a la puerta de la biblioteca._

_Por un momento dudé entre alejarme y seguir con mi plan de ir al lago, o quedarme y hacer lo que ese hombre me pedía, finalmente mi curiosidad pudo más y me acerqué en silencio. Cuando estuve dentro de la habitación, le reclamé 'señor, no me diga Jacky, soy Jack', mirándolo con toda la indignación que a esa edad podía transmitir; mi abuelo ni se inmutó, e imitando mi gesto me respondió 'niño, no me digas señor, soy tu abuelo… y necesito tu ayuda'._

_Creo que antes de ese día nunca nadie me había pedido ayuda en nada, con vergüenza debo decir que era un chico mimado, casi echado a perder, acostumbrado a exigir a los demás que hicieran cosas para mi, así que escuchar a aquel hombre grande decir que necesitaba mi ayuda me hizo sentir importante, útil, con esas simples palabras descubrí un sentimiento totalmente nuevo para mi. _

_Sin esperar a que respondiera o hiciera el menor gesto de aceptación, me sujetó por los hombros y me llevó hasta uno de los escritorios, sobre él encontré un trozo de cartulina roja, cajitas con lentejuelas, goma, tijeras, marcadores y un sobre que parecía contener fotos en el interior. Sorprendido levanté la cabeza para mirarlo interrogadoramente y le dije 'no entiendo señor… perdón… abuelo'._

_Con una sonrisa en los labios me preguntó si sabía que se celebraba en esa fecha, recuerdo que respiré hondo y recité 'hoy es el día de San Valentín, un día estupendo para las ventas', orgulloso de demostrarle que sabía lo importante que era esa fecha para hacer dinero._

_Como si hubiera dicho el chiste más divertido del mundo, mi abuelo soltó una carcajada y replicó 'digno hijo de tu padre'. Yo lo miré con expresión de orgullo ofendido y entonces él agregó 'tienes razón muchacho, hoy es el día de San Valentín, un día estupendo para entregar tu corazón a los que quieres'. No pude evitar pensar que mi abuelo era muy extraño, me quedé en silencio sin saber que decir, y él aprovecho para empezar a darme instrucciones. _

_Sin darme cuenta comencé a preparar una tarjeta para la abuela, cuando le pregunté porque no la hacía él solo, extendiendo sus manos frente a mis ojos me señaló que no podía porque sus manos eran muy toscas y grandes dificultándole usar materiales tan pequeños. Yo era un chico listo, así que me di perfecta cuenta que aquel hombre solo buscaba un pretexto para pasar tiempo conmigo, y me sentí muy feliz al descubrir que alguien quería pasar tiempo conmigo sin que le pagaran por hacerlo._

_Nos divertimos mucho preparando esa tarjeta para mi abuela, empecé haciendo un corazón sobre la cartulina utilizando las lentejuelas, debajo del corazón escribí __**'Be My Valentine'**__ con un marcador dorado, dentro del sobre encontré algunas fotos de mis padres, otras de los abuelos y muchas otras mías… escogimos algunas, las recorté, las pegué en el interior de la tarjeta, y debajo de ellas escribí las palabras que el abuelo me dictó y que nunca podré olvidar… __**'para ser feliz, solo debes entregar tu corazón…'**__._

_Cuando terminamos miré la tarjeta con ojos críticos y recuerdo que exclamé en voz alta 'pudimos haber comprado una más linda', el hombre que hasta esa mañana había sido casi un completo extraño me acarició el cabello y levantando mi rostro por la barbilla con una de sus enormes manos, asegurándose que lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos me dijo 'ninguna otra tarjeta podría gustarle más a tu abuela porque esta la hemos hecho tú y yo'. _

_Recuerdo que mientras la abuela nos agradecía por la tarjeta nos dijo repetidamente que se trataba del mejor regalo de San Valentín que recibió nunca, yo no entendía cómo algo así la podía hacer tan feliz, y las palabras escaparon de mis labios sin pensar 'cómo puedes ser feliz con tan poco'._

_Sorprendidos por mi comentario, voltearon a mirarme y entonces la abuela acariciándome el rostro con un tono de voz muy dulce me explicó 'querido Jacky para ser feliz hay que hacer lo que nos hace felices…', y antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, con una ansiedad que me hacia respirar agitadamente, ojos suplicantes y manos juntas en un ruego, la interrumpí, 'abuela yo no quiero crecer para ser el dueño del mundo… quiero crecer para ser el hombre de los bichos'._

**. . .**

"Tu abuela era una mujer muy sabia", interrumpió la artista de ojos rasgados, dedicándole al hombre sentado del otro lado de la mesa, una radiante sonrisa que marcaba un par de hermosos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

"Estoy seguro que se hubieran llevado muy bien de haberse conocido", respondió el hombre de ciencia mirando directo a los ojos de la madre de su único hijo, mientras recordaba otras cenas, tan felices como la de esa noche, compartidas sobre esa misma mesa con sus abuelos.


	4. Chapter 4: Sweets

_Él era la prueba viviente de que los niños son capaces de sobreponerse a prácticamente todo si se los trata con amor, siendo apenas un infante sufrió en carne propia las condiciones más duras a las que se puede enfrentar un niño pequeño, fue víctima de abuso físico por parte de las personas a quienes confiaron su cuidado… y aunque jamás hablaba de ello, lo recordaba cada día, cada vez que enjabonaba su espalda y sentía bajo sus yemas las huellas de su terrible pasado._

_Y a pesar de ello, gracias al amor, a la infinita paciencia, a la entrega absoluta de sus padres adoptivos, una pareja de adultos bastante mayores que lo rescataron del sistema con tan solo seis años, Lance Sweets había logrado recuperar su espíritu, sanar su alma, restaurar su confianza en la gente… el crío temeroso, desconfiado y agresivo que rescataron de un terrible hogar de acogida creció para convertirse en un hombre feliz, agradecido con la vida, seguro de que el futuro siempre nos da la oportunidad de convertirnos en mejores personas._

**. . .**

Luciendo un par de sonrisas encantadoras y absolutamente conspiradoras la pareja de anfitriones intercambió miradas, para luego al unísono reclamar que era el turno de Booth. Cualquiera podría suponer que habían planeado al detalle la forma en que iban sucediéndose las historias durante esa cena, y aunque les preguntaran, lo más probable es que jamás supieran si había sido así, lo único indiscutible era que Angela y Jack estaban deseosos de poner en aprietos al mejor agente del FBI.

Con actitud resignada, Booth respiró hondo y sin dejar de mirar directo a los ojos de su amada Huesos, tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y acercándola lentamente a sus labios depositó un suave y tierno beso sobre su muñeca, como pidiéndole disculpas anticipadas por la historia que iba a contar… pero justo cuando estaba a punto de empezar, fue interrumpido por una ansiosa Daisy que con agudísima voz suplicaba "dejen que mi Lancelot cuente su historia primero".

**. . .**

"_Cuando cumplí 18 años sentí una incontrolable necesidad de esclarecer mi pasado, de comprender porqué fui puesto en el sistema de adopciones prácticamente desde mi nacimiento… mis padres adoptivos intentaron convencerme de mantener esa puerta de mi pasado cerrada, estoy seguro que ellos temían que yo terminara herido y perdiera parte de lo que llamaban 'mi ilusión por la vida'… pero al final, comprendieron la necesidad que tenía por conocer a mi madre biológica y apoyaron mi búsqueda._

_Sobra decir que localizar a mi madre biológica fue una verdadera odisea pero finalmente lo logré… mi madre era una artista circense que recorría el país de manera errante, y supuse que la única manera en que podía descubrir verdaderamente que clase de persona era ella, sería uniéndome al circo y eso fue precisamente lo que hice…aunque les parezca difícil de creer, durante exactamente cinco días, trabajé como ayudante de mantenimiento._

_Como es natural suponer, mis sentimientos por ella eran contradictorios, una parte de mi deseaba quererla, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar culparla por todo lo que tuve que soportar, antes de ser adoptado._

_El día que finalmente nos conocimos era un 14 de febrero, la mesa empotrada en su casa rodante se había dañado y cómo los ayudantes más expertos estaban trabajando montando la carpa, me asignaron a mí el trabajo de repararla… se podía decir que el destino jugaba a mi favor._

_Los segundos que transcurrieron desde que mis nudillos tocaron a la puerta de su casa rodante, hasta el instante en que regalándome una deslumbrante sonrisa, abrió y se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar, han sido los más angustiantes de mi vida. Sentí el impulso de salir corriendo de allí y no detenerme hasta estar nuevamente en la seguridad y tranquilidad del que había sido mi hogar por los últimos doce años, pero me hallaba literalmente paralizado de miedo._

_En cuanto ingresé a su espacio, a su hogar, esa completa extraña extendió hacía mí un vaso con limonada y cubos de hielo con forma de corazón, y antes de que yo pudiera explicarle que venía a arreglar el desperfecto de su mesa, escuché su voz por primera vez "entra querido, bebe y dime si no es la mejor limonada que has probado jamás?", sin darme tiempo a responder añadió "… ¿quieres ser mi Valentine?" y luego en una explosión de suaves carcajadas me agradeció por ayudarla y se disculpó por bromear conmigo._

_Yo estaba anonadado, la mujer frente a mí no se parecía en nada a la madre de mis fantasías, siempre supuse que mi madre sería una mujer triste, apesadumbrada por la carga de su pasado, abrumada por el cargo de consciencia de haberme abandonado a mi suerte… en cambio, aquella mujer que no parecía tener más de treinta y pocos años emanaba tranquilidad por cada uno de sus poros y aunque Dios sabe que intenté mantenerme indiferente ante ella, mis intentos fueron inútiles, tenía una personalidad encantadora, extrovertida, diáfana…_

_Al final de esa tarde juntos, después de la conversación maravillosa en que ella me envolvió: un divertido monólogo, durante el cual me llenó de preguntas a las que yo solo respondía con monosílabos o frases muy cortas, pero que ella aceptaba con entusiasmo… casi terminaba de arreglar su pequeña mesa, cuando de pronto me dijo en tono interrogador "si prefieres puedes terminar mañana, de seguro tienes que salir con alguna hermosa muchachita"._

_No recuerdo claramente cómo fue que le expliqué que no tenía novia, ni ningún plan para esa noche, solo se que finalmente terminamos cenando juntos sobre una mesa a medio reparar, compartiendo anécdotas: ella de su vida en el circo, yo de mi vida en la escuela; descubriendo con deleite cuánto teníamos en común, cantando "the lime and the coconut"… _

_De pronto respiró profundamente y aunque intentó ocultar su mirada, pude ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y casi en un susurro la escuché decir "perdóname, he rezado por ti cada día de mi vida, te he extrañado desde el mismo instante en que permití que te apartaran de mí…", fue entonces que se derrumbó ante mí, en silencio empezó a llorar, sin mirarme, sin fuerzas para levantarse y huir, entre sollozos abrió el medallón que sostenido por una delgada cadena colgaba de su cuello y me mostró una pequeña fotografía en la que se veía a un par de adolescentes sonrientes… la muchachita con frenos en los dientes, era ella, luciendo esos mismos ojos oscuros, confiados, divertidos… junto a ella, un jovencito muy parecido a mí, con mirada traviesa._

_Mis padres adoptivos me enseñaron a comprender a las personas, me transmitieron su maravillosa capacidad para perdonar, gracias a ellos aprendí que no debemos juzgar los actos de las personas que amamos y fue por ellos que tuve la suficiente fortaleza para recordar que todos, a veces, cometemos terribles errores, errores que nos perseguirán toda la vida… Y gracias a sus consejos, esa noche perdoné… el pasado ya nos había torturado bastante a ambos y decidí no convertirme en su verdugo… sentí que el corazón me iba a explotar, necesitaba más que nada en el mundo que ella supiera que la perdonaba por todo nuestro pasado, que tenía una familia que me amaba, que era un estudiante de psicología con notas casi perfectas, que estaba en camino a convertirme en un hombre de bien y que solo quería conocerla para que los dos pudiéramos mirar al futuro con esperanza, reconciliándonos con la vida._

_Al despedirme de ella esa noche, lo hice con la absoluta certeza de que algún día volveremos a encontrarnos y entonces la vida nos dará la oportunidad de crear historia juntos._

**. . .**

Ninguno de los amigos reunidos esa noche volvería a ver al joven psicólogo de la misma manera, acababan de recibir una de las lecciones de amor más grandes de sus vidas y con un nudo en la garganta aguardaban a ver quien sería el primero en romper el silencio.

"Díganme si mi Lancelot no es el mejor hombre del mundo" se escuchó decir a Daysi y fue la primera vez que todos agradecieron por oírla hablar con la agudísima y casi insoportable voz que ponía cada vez que se refería a su novio.

Mientras Jack volvía a llenar las copas vacías, Angela se levantó de su silla y sonriendo se excusó "permítanme que vaya un momento a ver a Michael", dio unos pasos hacia el corredor, pero justo antes de salir del campo visual de los presentes esa noche, se giró sobre sus talones y con un guiño malicioso dedicado al padre de su futura sobrina, señaló "ahora no te salva nadie Booth… tú eres el siguiente".


	5. Chapter 5: Booth

_Si se lo preguntaban podía afirmar sin temor a equivocarse que era el hombre más feliz del mundo, él y la mujer a la que amaba prácticamente desde el día en que cruzaron sus miradas por primera vez, estaban empezando una verdadera vida juntos, creando una familia con la confianza de permanecer unidos por los próximos 30, 40 o 50 años._

_Eran muy pocos los que sabían acerca de su difícil infancia, pocos conocían que detrás del mejor agente del FBI se ocultaba la historia de un niño que había sido víctima de la terrible combinación padre alcohólico - madre ausente, un pequeño que rezaba cada noche pidiendo que las cosas mejoraran, que no pedía nada material; un niño que con lágrimas en los ojos rogaba a Dios porque su padre lo amara, por despertar sin temor de ser golpeado otra vez._

_Ahora, hecho hombre, un hombre de bien gracias a su abuelo… había logrado perdonar a su padre, y eso, se lo debía a ella, a la mujer que en su difícil lenguaje científico le enseñó que somos dueños de nuestro pasado y que tenemos la oportunidad de escoger y recordar los momentos que nos hacen felices, aquellos que nos dan la fortaleza necesaria para superar las dificultades del presente… gracias a ella aprendió que está en nosotros el poder de mantener las memorias que nos dañan, enterradas en el pasado, y rescatar solo los recuerdos que marcarán nuestra vida ayudándonos a ser mejores._

**. . . **

"Bueno compadre, creo que llegó tu hora", la ronca voz del dueño de casa provocó las risas de los que compartían esa cena, y en una perfecta sincronía todos voltearon a mirar al agente… todos excepto Brennan, ella tenía toda su atención puesta en su vientre, con una mano sobre él, sentía como la pequeña vida que crecía en su interior se movía y pateaba con fuerza.

Demostrando una vez más lo deseosa que estaba de ser una mujer diferente, de convertirse en una persona capaz de aceptar que la emotividad nos permite vivir a plenitud, la mujer de hermosos ojos azules, tomó una de las manos del hombre que con paciencia infinita le enseñó a creer en el futuro y la colocó sobre su regazo para que él sintiera cómo se movía la pequeña hija de ambos, diciendo en voz baja "te amo Booth".

El hombre sonrío dichoso y con delicadeza acunó su cabeza en el cuello de ella, besándola suavemente en el cabello, detrás de la oreja derecha, mientras le susurraba tiernamente al oído "lo se Huesos, yo te he amado desde siempre", luego, sin romper el contacto visual con ella, en voz alta afirmó "está bien, ante tanta insistencia… sigo yo".

Sin prisa, respiró profundamente y se acomodó de manera que con su brazo izquierdo pudiera envolver en una caricia los hombros de su compañera, manteniendo su mano derecha entrelazada con las manos de ella que reposaban sobre el vientre en que se revolvía inquieta la hija de ambos… recién entonces, dedicó una mirada a todos los presentes esa noche y empezó.

**. . . **

"_Era mi primer catorce de febrero desde que empecé a vivir con mi abuelo, tenía doce años y solo quería entender porque mi padre nos había abandonado, qué era lo que yo había hecho mal, porqué había dejado de quererme… ya saben las cosas que torturan a un niño que piensa que todo ha sido culpa suya._

_En la escuela los maestros organizaron una fiesta con los chicos de mi grado por San Valentín y Pops había insistido durante días intentando animarme de asistir, pero yo no estaba de humor para fiestas… solo quería que las niñas me dejaran en paz, no quería ser el Valentine de ninguna de mis compañeras de clase. Desde el inicio de esa semana, las chicas de la escuela me habían regalado corazones de chocolate, caramelos y tarjetas, intentando obligarme a invitarlas a ser mi pareja en la fiesta, pero yo solo quería estar solo._

_Ese día, por la mañana, durante las clases, mis amigos se burlaban por la manera en que las niñas insistían en prodigarme atenciones, y yo no quería ser malo con ellas así que con el ceño fruncido recibía sus regalos sin decir media palabra. Cuando me di cuenta que el recreo iba a ser insoportable, me negué a trabajar en clase, obligando a la maestra a castigarme de manera que conseguí quedarme a solas en el aula mientras mis compañeros salían a descansar._

_Por la tarde, ya en casa, Pops aceptó mi decisión de no ir a la fiesta con mis amigos de clase, pero seguramente con la intensión de distraerme y apartarme de los recuerdos que me mantenían malhumorado y triste, me pidió que llevara a Jared a la fiesta de San Valentín que organizaban en un local de juegos … al principio me negué porque era una fiesta para niños chicos, pero el abuelo me lo pidió como un favor especial, así que al final terminé aceptando… incluso entonces, no había nada que yo no hiciera por mi abuelo._

_Teniendo en cuenta que por la tarde tendríamos una celebración, la maestra nos había dejado poco trabajo para la casa. De modo que cuando terminé de hacer mis deberes, Jared todavía no estaba listo para la fiesta. Mientras lo esperaba aproveché el tiempo para sacar de mi mochila todos los regalos que había recibido… sin siquiera detenerme a leerlas, cogí todas las tarjetas que me habían regalado las niñas de mi aula y con furia las fui rompiendo una por una… luego cogí los dulces dispuesto a votarlos a la basura, pero decidí que no estaba bien desperdiciar todos esos chocolates y caramelos, así que cogí los que me parecieron más apetitosos y los metí en los bolsillos de mi casaca para comerlos mientras esperaba a Jared, los demás terminaron refundidos en el cajón de mi mesa de noche._

_Cuando por fin llegamos al centro comercial, la celebración se desarrollaba en un espacio exclusivo para niños, los animadores no aceptaban que ningún padre ingresara, solo podían pasar los niños. Jared sonreía feliz mirando la decoración del salón, todo lleno de globos, guirnaldas y figuras de ángeles, corazones y besos colgando del techo, él tenía seis años y si mal no recuerdo era uno de los niños más pequeños de la fiesta, en cambio yo quizás era el mayor, muy incómodo, avergonzado por estar allí entre todos esos pequeñines me senté en una silla, casi escondido junto a un laberinto, desde el que podía observar todo el lugar… si lo pienso bien, desde entonces demostraba cualidades que fueron vitales muchos años después cuando fui francotirador._

_Muy cerca de dónde estaba había una mesa repleta de golosinas y bebidas que era el deleite de los pequeños, estaba yo distraído mirando a Jared, cuando de pronto escuché en el laberinto junto a mi a unos niños fastidiando a una pequeñita, 'arrímate come libros, deja pasar' le gritó uno de ellos mientras que el otro la empujó bruscamente agregando en tono burlón 'ándate a leer a tu casa'... la nena perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso sorprendida, creo que por instinto me puse de pie para ayudarla, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo ya estaba de pie mirándome directo a los ojos con gesto desconfiado… 'hola, solo te quería ayudar' fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle y aunque no recuerdo exactamente cuales fueron sus palabras me dio a entender que ella no necesitaba ayuda…"_

**. . . **

En ese momento, Brennan interrumpió el relato acotando, "te dije, tengo siete años y no necesito ayuda para ponerme de pie", y sin agregar una palabra más la mujer que en incontables ocasiones afirmó no creer en el destino, buscó con la mirada los ojos del hombre que la tenía sujeta entre sus brazos y le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice, un gesto con el que le afirmaba una vez más que ahora sí creía en el futuro, que sabía que él permanecería junto a ella durante todos los años que les quedaran de vida, con la certeza de que ellos dos serían capaces de crear una vida juntos.

El mejor agente del FBI agachó la cabeza levemente para que nadie pudiera ver el brillo en sus ojos, las lágrimas que asomaban en ellos por la emoción de comprobar una vez más que superando todos los errores cometidos por ambos, que a pesar de la carga abrumadora del pasado tan difícil que los dos habían tenido que vivir cuando aún eran demasiado jóvenes para enfrentarse a todo ese dolor solos; que muy por encima de todas sus diferencias y quizás precisamente por ellas, finalmente sus caminos se habían convertido en un solo sendero, una sola vida compartida por dos seres humanos que se complementaban, que se entendían sin necesidad de las palabras, porque sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo.

Un hombre y una mujer que habían aprendido a confiar, a creer, a aceptar que aunque nunca sería sencillo, ellos dos formaban una familia desde hacía bastante tiempo atrás, mucho antes incluso de que supieran que producto del amor que se tenían nacería una nueva vida… una familia que se había construido día a día, desde el mismo instante en que descubrieron que sin temer podían colocar su felicidad en las manos del otro.

El grito de Angela fue instantáneo "lo sabía" exclamó con genuina emoción, cualquiera que la hubiera escuchado sin saber a qué se refería podría jurar que estaba celebrando el número ganador de una lotería, juntando sus manos en el aire agregó "desde la primera vez que los vi juntos, estaba segura que eran el uno para el otro", luego se volteó a mirar a todos los amigos presentes esa noche que habían quedado enmudecidos por la sorpresa, asombrados por comprobar una vez más que el destino sí existe, e indicó sonriendo "bueno… realmente, todos los teníamos claro… todos, excepto ustedes".


End file.
